Justice League: Days of Our Lives
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Multi storyline fic revolving around the women and men of the Justice League; namely Black Canary, Huntress, Mera, Batman, Hawkgirl, Lady Blackhawk, Zatanna, Superman, Flash, some OCs, etc, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice League Days of our Lives**

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! So I've decided on doing a JL storyline fic revolving around the JLA girls only (Dinah, Diana, Mera, Huntress, Linda, Lois, Hippolyta, Fire, Hawkgirl, and Lady Blackhawk) Ok just kidding, although the JL girls are the main characters, Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow and Green Lantern, Hawkman, Question, Catwoman and Zatanna are also involved and believe me, there'll be plenty of laughs and fun! Ok, on with the first chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

Part 1: the Miracle of Birth

"Dinah? Dinah, it's three in the morning. What are you doing?" Helena asked sleepily as the pregnant blonde beauty was standing over by the bed, eating a bowl of cashews. "I got the cravings again, so I decided to get me a little nibble." Dinah explained between bites.

"Helena, I know you want the baby to be healthy, but really…" Helena started before gasping as water leaked from Dinah's gown. "Oh god! I think it's coming!" Dinah squealed, screaming in pain as she went through a contraction, this loudly awakening Mera and Aquaman.

"What in the blazes is going on in here?!" Aquaman snarled, revealing a five o' clock shadow on his face. "Dinah's going into labor! We need to get her to the medical wing!" Helena spat as Dinah exhaled rapidly before screaming again as the contraction spread even further.

"Helena, be that as it may, I am currently unskilled in delivering children…" Aquaman feebly started, Mera slapping him up the head. "Oh quit your whining and help her, for God's sakes!" Mera hissed, commenting to Helena "You should've seen him when I had Arthur Jr."

"That was a different situation! And your contractions would've crushed my good hand!" Aquaman remarked, revealing his bandaged left hand. "I see your point. Obviously, the king of Atlantis isn't as tough as he looks." Helena deadpanned before hearing a sound of cooing.

"awww, look." Mera smiled lovingly as Dinah gently cradled her newborn son in her arms as she rocked him to sleep. "Shhhh. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you." Dinah whispered soothingly, as her infant son snoozed.

"Can someone explain the meaning of all the screaming? I was in the middle of having a dream about earning a Nobel Peace Prize and…" Lois paused, seeing the others eyeing her weirdly. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Uh yeah. Dinah just had her baby." Helena answered, a tad too loudly. "Shhhh! He's sleeping!" Dinah hissed, kissing her child's forehead. "Um, so, what name are you choosing for this little pumpkin?" Mera asked, her eyes shining brightly in awe of Dinah's new son.

"I think I'll call him… Jason." Dinah decided, the others confused. "Um, in memory of Jason Todd, duh." Helena responded, everyone understanding.

"Hey! I'm still alive over here!" Jason hollered from nearby. "Did you just hear something?" Lois asked, either confused or just being sarcastic.

"Nah. Must've been the wind…" Dinah sheepishly replied before giving in and calling out "Jason! Come meet your new nephew!"

The once stoic hero now crazed vigilante entered the room and immediately, his look of madness and complete craziness changed to a look of joy and happiness as he saw Dinah nestle Jason Jr. as he was suckling from her breast.

"You… you named him after me?" Jason gasped, awed by the realization of the fact. Considering his reputation for being overly aggressive in combat, he was still amazed that one person of the League would name her child after him.

"Yes I did. I thought it would be, you know, symbolic." Dinah commented. Jason quickly did a double take. "S-symbolic? What the hell are you…" Jason started before Lois quickly cut him off

"Um, Jason? Need I remind you of the little guy? He's not old enough to understand that." Dinah reminded before lovingly kissing her baby's forehead as he slept.

"Sorry. But just how is it symbolic? Unless…" Jason thought before it hit him. "Oh god. No, I cannot be married, no way, no how, uh-uh."

"What?" Helena spat, quite offended. Jason moaned as he felt himself digging deeper into trouble. "What about those dates we had in Gotham? Hm? Was **that** close enough to you proposing to me?" Helena asked, grasping Jason by the neck.

"I can see it's going to be one of those moments…" Mera groaned, before turning to Dinah. "I've prepped a nursery for the little darling. And I've placed a queen-size mattress for you so that way you'll be more closer to him"

"Oh thank you. I'm sure my little sleepyhead here will really love it." Dinah commented sweetly, the three walking out (by three I mean Jason Jr who's in Dinah's arms btw)

Later that day…

"Shhhh. That's it. Keep sleeping." Dinah cooed, as her son slept in the crib by Dinah's bed. She leaned in and kissed him before rubbing his back, smiling lovingly.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Helena asked quietly, hoping not to awaken the baby. "Sure. He's sound asleep now but just try to be really quiet." Dinah suggested, as she rubbed the baby's forehead. Helena then tiptoed over to where Dinah was sitting.

"Can I just say how proud I am of you?" Helena asked happily. Dinah confusingly blushed and replied "Yeah, for what?" Helena paused and then answered "well, for one; you managed to stay strong when you were in labor, that took some real instincts. And for being a new mother; that's something **very** special for a gorgeous young woman like you."

Dinah smiled sweetly and replied, "Yes, I understand. Thank you. But…" Helena then noticed Dinah's smile fading. "You need someone to raise the baby with you." Helena answered, Dinah silently nodding.

"I mean, look at him; he's a little angel. I can't bear to leave him here in the Watchtower. And, since Conner died, I… I have nobody else to turn to" Helena gently embraced Dinah as she sobbed. "I'll take care of him." Helena answered

Dinah suddenly stood back up. "Really? You-you will?" She asked joyfully, her bright, cheerful smile beaming. "You betcha." Helena nodded before covering Dinah's mouth, as she was about to squeal.

"You'll wake up the baby!" Helena hissed, Dinah then settled down and nodded before both mothers sighed in happiness as they watched their little blessing of joy. "He looks so sweet." Helena whispered, kissing Jason Jr's forehead.

Meanwhile, in the Watchtower Café…

"So ladies, what's new?" Catwoman asked, having just woken up as she sat by Fire, Lady Blackhawk and Wonder Woman. "Dinah just had her baby this morning." Fire answered, her voice full of affection. "Oh my gosh! That was today?" Ice gasped, as she was previously passing by before hearing the news.

"Mm-hmm. But right now, the new mom aka Dinah is sleeping off all that pregnancy weight, so might want to wait a while before…" Wonder Woman paused before noticing Lady Blackhawk making a beeline for Dinah's cabin. "Spoke too soon." Catwoman teased.

Dinah snored softly as she and Helena slept in their bed, while their son was still asleep in his crib. Lady Blackhawk stealthily entered the cabin. "Mm… what the? Zinda, what are you doing here?" Dinah asked sleepily, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Thought I'd come by and congratulate you on your new bundle of joy." Lady Blackhawk whispered, Dinah yawning as she stretched. "Thanks. But you see, I'm really tired after giving birth but then again, there's always room for one more…" Dinah grinned, fluffing an extra pillow.

Helena then opened her eyes before seeing a strand of blonde hair by her neck. Helena stifled a giggle, as Lady Blackhawk and Dinah were both cuddled in the bed. "Honestly, we have been having way, **way** too many sleepovers." Helena commented jokingly.

Part 2: Employment for a New Mom

"Dinah, since you had your new son, the bills are multiplying like crazy! Finance bills, electrical, gas, food, economics, plant supply…" Batman listed as the Dark Detective was surrounded by loads and loads of paperwork while Dinah stood next to him, munching on a pepper jack cheese and roast beef sandwich.

"And the point is?" Dinah asked between a mouthful. Batman then exhaled gruffly as to trying to gently explain what was coming. "Dinah… you need to get a job." Batman spoke. Dinah almost felt like hearing the news saying that Mike Tyson had beaten the ever-living crap out of Chuck Norris.

Frankly, she was shocked.

"B-b-but, that's not fair! Bruce, I have a baby! I can't raise a son **and** juggle a job at the same time! I need to be on maternity leave **before** I can find work!" Dinah pleaded, going as far to begging on her knees and faking blowing her nose with his cloak.

Batman then gruffly moaned and realized that there is definitely **no** other solution to separate a recently birthed newborn from his or her loving, supportive and **hugely** overprotective mother. If he had tried to do that… the results would be unpleasant.

"Ok, ok! I understand! Geez, I really wish you wouldn't grovel! God, it's disgusting!" Batman grouched, as Dinah stealthily stuck out her tongue. "Well now you know why it's not nice to take the cubs away from the mama bear." Dinah teased, as she walked off before seeing Robin eyeing her new maternity robe.

"Um… it's for fashion class! It's not what it looks like!" Robin babbled, as Dinah delivered a sharp slap to his head. "Pig!" Dinah scoffed in disgust before blowing a kiss toward Batman and walked off.

Later that same day…

"Helena! Great news; Hippolyta's coming over! We're having Jason, Jr.'s baptism at Themysciera!" Dinah announced, she and Helena squealing in delight. Then their smiles grew wider as the Queen of the Amazons herself appeared, looking as elegant and lovely as always.

"Dinah, my dear, dear daughter; I am very pleased that you are now a mother and that I have a grandchild." Hippolyta spoke softly, kissing Dinah's forehead before smiling brightly at Jason Jr. sleeping in Dinah's arms.

"aww. Dinah, he's so cute!" a Amazon whispered, the girls in awe and radiance. "How old is he now?" Artemis asked. "Two months old. He's getting to be a big boy." Dinah grunted, as she placed her sleeping son in his crib as she tucked him in. "And he sleeps a **lot** lately. And… he's just so adorable!" Dinah responded

"If Conner was here right now, he'd be very happy to call your child his son." Hippolyta commented, Dinah silently nodding as she still mourns the loss of her beloved expected husband Conner Kent, who was cruelly murdered by the deranged monstrous clone Superboy-Prime in cold blood, and would've hurt Dinah as well had Hippolyta not intervened.

"Yes. But Helena here has graciously decided to help me raise the baby." Dinah replied, Helena standing over by the crib, watching Jason Jr sleep.

"I am honored by that decision. It is very noble of you." Hippolyta commented as she kissed her daughter. "I love you Mommy." Dinah whispered, hugging Hippolyta tightly. "I love you too, daughter." Hippolyta replied lovingly.

Part 3: Low Profile Assignments

While Hippolyta and the Amazons were babysitting Jason, Jr., Dinah and Helena went to the local Gotham Major Crimes Unit police department where they met with their informant, Officer Abigail Lowery.

"I just heard word that Jim Corrigan's trading new kinds of heroin on the streets. Here's his hotel room number." Lowery spoke, handing Helena a room card that read '233' on it. "We'll get the job done." Dinah replied, Lowery gave the two thumbs up as the two heroines got into their Mercury Topaz car and drove off.

"Do you know what the call a Big Mac in France?" Helena asked, Dinah looking at her strangely. "What?" She asked goofily. Helena took a large sip of her ginger ale then answered "Le Big Mac."

"Le Big Mac, eh?" Helena jokingly guffawed as they parked the car toward the East End Regal Hotel. "We should have razors for this kind of job." Helena commented as they locked and loaded their .45 Magnum pistols. "Yep. So I hired the Amazons as babysitters for Jason while we're at work." Dinah piped up as they headed to the elevator in the lobby.

"That's good to know. Say, did you see how cute he looked when he put himself to sleep this morning?" Helena asked as they walked down the hallway to their designated target. "Yeah, he looked so cute. Ok, let's do this thing." Dinah commented, knocking on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" a drunken voice rasped. Helena groaned then shouted "Police! Open up, dirt bag!" There was silence and then the girls ducked for cover as shots rang out. "Shit! This wasn't what I had in mind! I don't want the baby seeing me in blood when we come home!" Dinah spat, trying to speak over the loud gunshots

"Just stay calm and keep cool! This wont take very long!" Helena commented taking aim and shooting at Corrigan's groin. The ex-cop screamed in pain as he writhed bleeding on the floor as Helena placed handcuffs on him. "see? No pain, no gain." Dinah commented

**And badda bing, badda boom, that ends the first chappie of this story! I really hope you liked the first chapter! Chapter 2 is currently in progress and should be typed up by either tomorrow or Friday. Actually may take longer than that, since I'm planning to see X-Men Days of Future Past this weekend for Memorial Day. Trust me, Chapter 2 will be up soon! 'til then, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice League Days of our Lives Part II**

**Hey y'all! Like I told you, the second chapter is here and funnier and wilder than ever! Please do R&R I greatly appreciate it. Enjoy!**

Part 4: Heroine Couch Potato

"Dinah, I just got the latest hospital bill… we may have to call our accountant about this and…" Helena stopped as she saw Dinah sleeping on the sofa, snoring, with a bag of potato chips on the armrest of the sofa and she was still wearing her blue maternity robe.

"What?" Dinah groaned sleepily, having just woke up from her little snooze. Helena rolled her eyes "Our taxes, Dinah! Ever since you had Jason, Jr. yesterday, the bills have been raising like crazy! We need to start paying these, or we're flat broke!" Helena explained. Dinah, still under the effects of post-snooze, smiled and muttered, "I'll let Oliver look at it. He's a good man with… mmm, taxes" before closing her eyes and resumed snoring.

Helena face palmed in both amusement **and** worry. Not only after Dinah gave birth, she's not only been lazy, but the **most** exhausted member of the League, especially given the fact that she fell asleep on the jet during the League's annual crime safe house raid. But then again, Dinah's bundle of pride and joy was currently in the loving arms and safety of Hippolyta and the Amazons who also agreed to step in in raising the child.

"Dinah, I must admit, this little cutie here is getting so huge! I can barely hold him even and… aww." Hippolyta cooed, as she saw Dinah suck her thumb in her sleep on the sofa. "You were saying, your Majesty?" Helena quickly asked, trying in vain to avoid an embarrassing moment.

"Now Helena, Dinah may be a grown young woman, but whatever the case, she is **always** my little angel." Hippolyta spoke lovingly, kissing Dinah's forehead. "Anyway, to switch subjects… we need help with the hospital bills. They're now at $15 percent. We haven't been able to afford that much amount of money since Bruce and I had our wedding!" Helena exclaimed

"Um, wasn't it you and **Dinah** that got married?" an Amazon reminded. Helena immediately did an about face and silently nodded, trying hardly not to admit it (cough cough female pride cough). Just then, Hippolyta heard murmuring and smiled lovingly as her daughter finally awakened.

"Oh hey Mother, how's my little guy?" Dinah asked, anticipated on the chance to hold her son once more. "He's doing very well. He's sleeping now but Artemis will hand him to you this afternoon." Hippolyta answered before who showed up but Catwoman.

"Hey gals, what's cooking?" Selina asked comically, before noticing she was in the royal presence of the forever-youthful matriarch of the Amazons. "Oh forgive me your Excellency, I am not worthy." Catwoman explained, genuflecting.

"Rise my subject, you are **truly** worthy and I bestow to you a kiss to truly forge our bonding" Hippolyta gently explained, planting a loving smooch on the feline femme fatale's forehead.

"Dinah, this is crazy! I cant afford doing two extra jobs! It'll run my energy dry!" Roy protested, as Dinah supported her son, currently drinking from her breast whilst Helena, Hippolyta, Selina and the Amazon maidens watched in awe.

"Roy, I know you've been busy with your nightlife and Lian and all, but Helena and I cant afford the payment for the hospital! Please, just do it for me and my son?" Dinah begged, bending down on her knees with puppy dog eyes. The archer realized he wasn't going to get out of this situation that easily.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it! You win." Roy answered gently, Dinah squealing like an energetic teen girl before planting kisses on Roy's face, even going far as to smooshing his face between her all-American boobies!

"What in the…" Batman stuttered when he saw the ruckus going on. Immediately doing an about face, the crotchety crusader walked away, muttering incoherent nonsense in disgust. "Ok honey, that's enough for now." Hippolyta ordered in her soothing motherly voice. Dinah finally released Roy whom grabbed the bills and dashed off.

"God, Roy is **such** a good kisser!" Dinah ranted, as Hippolyta was combing her hair and then tucking her into bed for her beauty nap. "I know. He's a very charming **and** handsome gentleman." Hippolyta added, leaning in and kissing her daughter goodnight. "Goodnight Mommy" Dinah yawned, closing her eyes. "Sweet dreams Dinah, have a good nap." Hippolyta whispered, turning off the light as Dinah drifted off to sleep.

Part 5: Deathstroke Enters

Lois Lane peeked her head through the entrance wall of the café to see if the coast was clear. _Dinah's still snoozing. Good, now's my chance to finish off that soufflé _Lois thought to herself, tip toeing toward the fridge about to open it when Hippolyta stepped in the way.

"Nice try, my dear, but I have eyes of an owl and ears of a fast moving falcon." Hippolyta boasted, Lois slyly snapping her fingers, groaning. "Now don't worry. Dinah said she would be more than welcome to split the soufflé after her nap." Hippolyta reassured as the two women drank cider before gasping as to whom else showed up. None other than the most notorious assassin of them all, the infamous killing machine known and feared as… **Deathstroke**.

"Oh joy, what do you want this time Slade?" Hippolyta hissed sarcastically as the rotten to the core killer inched closer to her. "I was in the neighborhood and I couldn't help but see that **I** have a contract for your daughter." Deathstroke smugly snarled. Gasping in horror as to what he wanted, Hippolyta grabbed a butcher's knife and aimed it at the mercenary's head.

"Touch my Dinah, and you'll be cleaved in half." Hippolyta warned, guarding the entrance to Dinah's room. There was absolutely positively **NO chance** this mama bear was going to let scum like Deathstroke try to hurt her precious daughter. "Get out of my way, bitch. Dinah's mine, there isn't nothing you or **anyone** else can do to stop me." Deathstroke smugly snarled, about to open the door when…

CLANG!

"Mom? What the heck's going on? I heard shouting and…" Dinah stopped, appearing in her pink unicorn nightgown with her plush teddy bear in her left arm before seeing the head-shaped dent in her door.

"My apologies, love. You see, while you were asleep, Deathstroke had the nerve and gall to try and attempt to seriously endanger you for another one of his disgusting so-called 'contracts' when you thankfully halted him by squishing his black hearted face with the door!" Hippolyta explained as some moans echoed from behind.

"Let **me** handle this." Mera boldly responded, grabbing Deathstroke by the neck moved toward the teleporting laundry chute and with a mighty graviton sized throw, launched the mercenary down the chute.

"CURSE YOU HIPPOLYTA!" Deathstroke screamed as he rocketed down to the Earth. "And **stay** out!" Dinah added, sealing the chute door shut. "Phew. Thank god that's over." Dinah exhaled, yawning "that's it my dear, back to bed." Hippolyta replied sweetly, kissing Dinah's cheek as she closed the door behind her.

"Did someone order a laughing gas basket?" Joker asked fiendishly. Rolling her eyes, Hippolyta pulled a lever, which dropped a **enormous** grand piano that flattened the fiendish clown like mashed tomatoes.

"What in holy Gotham was **that?**" Batman's gruff, grouchy voice rang out. Fearing his infamous wrath, Hippolyta and Lois quickly moved Joker's corpse into the organic trash dumpster and dumped it into the incinerator.

"What are you two doing?" Batman asked sharply, the two women hiding their hands behind their back. "Nothing really." Both answered innocently, a few beads of sweat forming on Lois' face. Batman leaned in closer before muttering "Bah!" and walked out in disgust.

"Phew. Geez, that was a close shave." Lois exhaled, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Yes, I really do wish he would lighten up and not be all grim and gloomy and all." Hippolyta commented. "Uh girls?" Red Tornado piped up, both women's eyes widening in horror only to shriek upon seeing the android.

"Red! What the hell, you nearly gave us a heart attack!" Hippolyta panted, checking to see if her heart was still beating. "Oh, um… I found this shred of purple in the furnace. Any idea why?" Red Tornado asked suspiciously, the guilt in both Hippolyta and Lois trying to gnaw on them like crazy.

"Hmm, I dunno. Must have been some old fabric." Hippolyta sheepishly responded, Red Tornado absorbing the comment before saying "Oh well, never mind then."

Part 6: Basic Random Stuff Happens for No Reason

"Rise and shine my lovely lady, it's time to wake up" Hippolyta chimed sweetly, shaking Dinah's shoulder as she snored and dreamed in her bed. "Aw, ok, I'll let you sleep in for a few more minutes." Hippolyta replied lovingly, stroking Dinah's blonde hair as she kissed her forehead. Just then, Dinah's eyes opened.

"Good morning sunshine. Did you have a beauty filled sleep?" Hippolyta asked as Dinah began brushing her teeth and placing on her regular clothes. "Mm-hmm. I feel very relaxed and refreshed after a few short hours of sleep." Dinah responded

"Jeez, it's about time you got up! We need our best poker player here!" Nightwing joked, pulling up a chair for Dinah as she sat. "all right, five card hold. We'll fold." Two-Face piped up, flipping his trademark coin as the players folded their decks.

"say, did you catch the Knicks game yesterday Dinah?" Poison Ivy asked, only to stifle a giggle as she had yet again fallen asleep and was snoring on the table

"Argh! Not **again!**" Two-Face groaned. "Since **she's** the sleeping beauty, does that mean…" Robin started

"NO!" all answered. "aw, nuts." Robin moaned, snapping his fingers before an irate Spoiler dragged him off by his ear.

"Don't worry guys, I'll put her to bed." Ivy responded, grunting as she scooped up Dinah and walked off.

"Ok, is it my imagination… or has Ivy been working out?" Green Arrow wondered before turning to Huntress. They both shrugged. "Nah!" Both responded.

"You two have been together **way** too long…" Two-Face muttered, flipping his coin only to see that it landed on heads, again. "Gah! Next time, I'm using the tarot cards!" he growled


End file.
